cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanely LOUD Treaty
The Insanely LOUD Treaty is a Optional Defense Pact between the League of United Defense and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on December 10, 2008. The treaty was upgraded to a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Funktuar likes it LOUD on February 15, 2009. Preamble In the interest of promoting friendship and ever-lasting peace between two sovereign alliances, and because we wub each other so much, the League of United Defense (LOUD) and Random Insanity Alliance agree to sign this Optional Defense Pact. Section I Both alliances agree to not be too loud when the crazy people are sleeping, especially when they have a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on their face. Section D Florida Section II Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse really loud yelling against the other signatory. If a nation is found in violation of this they will be ordered to offer peace and reparations, the amount of which to be decided by the signatories governments on a case-by-case basis. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the level of yelling received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and agree on terms of reparations, as decided by their alliances government, they will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either alliance. Section II, Item A. Neither alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against the other. *insert forced meme here* Section III Both alliances and their respective members shall yell kinda loud, but not too loud, to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Section IV If either alliance receives information concerning a direct threat to the other, the receiving alliance will yell it really loud so the other alliance car hear it, because so many of us have bad ears. They will also provide the relevant information, keeping the source hidden if chosen. Section V Should either alliance find themselves in a defensive war, they may request military or financial aid from their fellow signatory, who are encouraged, yet not obligated, to fulfill such a request. LIEK OMG ANOTHER FORCED MEME Section VI Either signatory may terminate this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to cancellation, except when the countersigned has violated Sections II or III Section VII CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? GOOD! Sign for RIA *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *DrunkWino, Triumvir of Random Insanity, wielder of the Triforce of Drunk. *Great Lord, Moth, Cactus Emeritus, Executor of the Will, Interpreter of the Law, and Eternal Ruler of the Temple of Moth *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *Dester55- Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *King_Srqt, HoIA and Anti-Cupcake of the RIA. *Apophis775 - Master of Destruction, Bringer of Wars *iKrolm, Head of Economics *WarriorConcept, for the hell of it Signed For LOUD *Emperor: The Chosen One *Minister of External Affairs: Draeg *Minister of Internal Affairs: Hero1 *Minister of War: Timotheus Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance